You, Alone
by OnnaMurcielago666
Summary: Prussia and Canada are more alike than they know; both solitary and single. Isn't it fair that they should find some comfort in each other?
1. Canada

Canada didn't mind being alone; it happened.

He was used to bring forgotten, ignored, and left out.

But it hurt, and hurt was something Canada had never found a way to patch up. It always dug at him –that empty, gnawing feeling- and it struck hardest during the nations' meetings.

"America," fumed Britain, "would you bloody sit down?"

"hahaha, no way dude!" replied the super power. "I've totally got a wicked cool plan! It's all –pew!pew!pew!-" America made a little shooting motion at the other nations, who glared. "kachow!blammo!kablooie!- and there's no boring crap! It can't lose!"

"America," Canada began quietly, "you should sit. It's polite…"

"Yo, Britain!" America shouted, oblivious to Canada entirely. "I'm starving, bra! Can we break for lunch?"

"You just cleaned out the kitchens, you idiot!" shouted the angry Englishman, slamming a hand on the table. "Now sit down and let's get started!"

Canada wilted and sat back in his chair before he reconsidered and left entirely. He wandered down the hall until he found himself out in the bright fall sunshine and surrounded by the hustle of a bustling German park.


	2. And Prussia

Being awesome only goes so far when no one agrees with you.

You can't be truly awesome without the agreement of the public.

Prussia –the Awesome Prussia- was getting tired of shout his awesomeness when none of his friends seemed to listen. France, Spain, and his brother just ignored it like it was some catchphrase or twitch. Hungary, Austria, and Switzerland berated him for it; everyone else just hummed and avoided the subject entirely.

"Zis is boring." Prussia scowled, rolling off of Germany's couch and sighing, "Vhat iz zere to do in zis joint?" The empty house answered him with a big, fat, imaginary 'NOTHING!' so the silver-haired man got up and stretched. "Let's go, Gilbird! Ve're going for a walk to see Vest!"

And when he said 'to see West', he meant 'to jack West's car'.

With his loyal avian friend at his shoulder, Prussia went out with a wicked grin and a pair of tiger-tight slacks. He smirked at women, seeing jealousy in men, and managed to grab a couple of hot blueberry strudels for the walk. He took little bites of one, tucking the other back in the bakery bag, but ate as much as Gilbird would.

"…" Prussia stopped in a city park, sitting on a bench to let the bustle of a German afternoon wash over him. He sighed, sitting back, and suddenly realized he'd sat on someone. He froze, then leapt up. "Mir leid, sah dich nicht_._" Prussia muttered, looking at the stranger's jacket.

"I-It's alright…" said his bench partner, scooting over to make room. "I shouldn't be taking up so much space…" Prussia frowned at the faint voice and looked up; he recognised the young man as a nation!

**Translation:**

**+ Mir leid, sah dich nicht. (German) - I'm sorry, didn't see you.**


	3. In Somebody's Company

"Aren't you zat vone nation?" Prussia demanded, "Ca… Ca…! Canada! Zat's who you are!" Waving a finger in the Canadian's face, Prussia plunked down on the branch beside him heavily.

"Yes…" said the nation, surprised, "I am… Matthew. Matthew Williams… and you?"

Prussia smirked, nodding, and saw the young man blush innocently.

"Gilbert," he said shortly, waiting for the nation to speak. He saw his seat partner's eyes light up; "Gilbert Beilschmidt?" he asked, surprising the silver-haired man.

"Ja, how did you know?"

"You're the Awesome Prussia!" Canada said excitedly, sitting up. "I remember hearing about you from France and Señor Spain! He sys you were very cool when you were younger! Until the" Canada stopped his excited rant, the stray curl bouncing, and lost his smile. "the… um…"

"Until ze vall fell; ja, I know," Prussia scowled, crossing his arms over his broad chest. In the nearest square, a church chimed 'two o'clock' and Prussia frowned thoughtfully, "Vhat are you doing here? Ze meetings last until sree at least!"

Canada's face fell further. "No one will miss me. They don't even see me… I'm invisible to them!" The blonde looked down at his knees and sighed, "So I'm all alone today…"

Prussia scoffed, "You? Alone? You're a nation! Your life is tied to billions of other people!"

"33.5 million, to be exact." Canada added shyly,

"Vhatever!" Prussia said sharply, "You've got everyone, and I've… I've got no vone." Sighing, he stood and stretched, "Sehen Sie, Mattie. I'm gonna split."

"Wait!" Canada said, getting up too. "Isn't it lonely?"

Prussia paused in mid-step and said nothing.

"Don't you miss being a nation? Being more than one person?"

"Stille!" Prussia shouted, shoving Canada to the ground in his anger. "Vhat do you know? You're just a lousy middle power! A nation! You don't understand!"

"And you do?" Canada whispered, "Nations can be lonely too…"

"Of course I don't!" Prussia insisted loudly, "I'm the Awesome Prussia… I don't- I don't get-" The word caught in his tight throat. "lonely…"

"Then why are you crying?" Canada asked quietly, still sitting on the ground. Prussia stopped entirely and touched his face. He growled when he felt tears and wiped at the endless trails. As he cried, Canada got to his feet and offered him his handkerchief.

"Zis is balls." Prussia muttered, "I-I got something in my eye."

"Well," Canada sighed, seeing that Prussia was too stubborn. "I guess I'll leave you alone then…." He took a calm, measured step away from the dissolved nation and Prussia caught his arm.

"Nein, mann, sit." Prussia ordered, his red eyes puffy. "I've got something to say!"

Canada swallowed at Prussia's intense stare and quickly did as told, fearing that he would turn violent. The silver-haired man sat with him, scowling, and his frown grew as they sat in silence. When Prussia finally spoke, he looked away and pulled one hand from his pocket to offer the Canadian the bag in it.

"Vould you like to share some strudel vith me?"

**Translations:**

**+ Ja (German) - Yes**

**+ Señor (Spanish) - Mr.**

**+ Sehen Sie, Mattie. (German) - See you, Mattie.**

**+ Stille! (German) – Silence!**

**+ Mann (German) - man**


End file.
